Who Is It!
by Whyte LiLi
Summary: I'm not too sure about the rating... this is my 1st fic, so it'll suck, but you gotta read to know it! please don't judge a story by its summary cause i suck at summaries! SUMMARY: kagome's trying to find out who inuyasha likes, but does she want to know?
1. Who Is It?

WHO IS IT

"come on. who is it??" a boy with a ponytail whined.

"feh." a boy with long white hair turned his head.

"don't feh me, inuyasha. and i KNOW you like someone... i mean, you lost a fight... you NEVER lose! _especially _not to _kouga_!"

"shut up, miroku. i just let him win. and I DON'T LIKE ANYBODY!!" inuyasha said while blushing.

"don't deny it, there's nothing to be ashamed of. so, what's her name? wait, is she a he??"

inuyahsa just stared at miroku trying to see if he was just being stupid.

"OH MY GOD!! it IS a guy!!"

okay. miroku was just plain stupid. "get away from me!!"

"then tell me!!"

"NO!"

"fine." with that miroku walked toward the school.

'wait a minute, he's giving up that quickly? ok, what is he up to? maybe-'

"hey, inuyasha." inuyahsa jerked his head up and saw a girl with long black hair.

"oh, hey kikyo." inuyasha didn't really like kikyo after she dumped him on their second date.

"why are you up in a tree?"

"no reason." he jumped down.

"inuyasha, i-"

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

"crap, i'm late to class! bye, kikyo!" _saved by the bell..._

"hi inuyasha! you're late!"

inuyasha sat in the desk right next to the girl with raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"morning, kagome."

"class, this is sango, a new student. please make her feel welcome. now sango, do you have anything to tell us?"

"yeah. i may be new, but don't you dare try and take advantage of me." sango walked to her seat next to miroku and sat down.

_hmmm... she has quite a nice body... _miroku was thinking his lecherous thoughts again.

a couple of minutes later, there was a loud SLAP! and a "YOU FREAKING PERVERT!"

kagome smiled. miroku was at it again.

_"remember, try to get as much as possible out of him but most of all, try to get her name! you probably can, after all, you two are like best friends." _that's what miroku had said earlier. "_you're his friend too! why can't you get it out of him?" " he won't tell me! don't you think i already tried?" " how are you sure if he likes anyone, anyway?" ... "he lost a fight with kouga." oh..." _after that kagome knew that miroku was right. inuyahsa NEVER lost to kouga... one side of her had thought, _poor inuyahsa, he must be feeling horrible since he lost... i should leave him alone for a while... _and yet her other side had thought, _OMG!! who would inuyasha like?? i gotta find out!!_

apparently, the curious side had prevailed, because after the miroku scene, she asked, "inuyasha, who do you like?"

inuyasha did a double take. _who told her? oh. ah, miroku, i'm going to kill you..._

"so, who is it?"

"nobody."

"come on, i know you lost that fight with kouga, and i practicaly know you better than you know yourself. and since you're thinking, get to the point, kagome, my point is that you would have only lost that fight because you were distracted biiiiiiiiig time, which means, you could have been scared about fighting kouga, which i highly doubt it, you could have possibly been pretty upset for a reason, or you were thinking about someone, mainly a girl. but according to my source, they said that you had this weird look in your eyes, which i think means that you were thing about a girl, and that shows you like somebody."

_how did she know i was thinking that?_ _whoa. how long can she talk without stopping?_ "i was expecting you to push some big old glasses up that time." ( if you don't get, it it's like one of those professors/ nerds with those long skinny heads and huge glasses, and everytime they're done making their big lecture, the push the glasses up their nose but it keeps sliding down anyway. )

"haha. funny inuyasha. don't change the subject."

"i'm not, that speech of yours sounded like one of professor hojo's. did you know that you talk really fast?"

"eew. not hojo." hojo was a boy that was a big time teacher's pet, straight A student, in short, a geek that kept asking her out, and as smart as he was, couldn't take hints. "and you're changing the subject again."

"not uh."

"uh huh."

"not u-"

"who is it??"

"i don't like anybody!"

"sure you don't." as well as kagome knew inuyasha, she also knew that inuyasha wouldn't tell her anytime soon because of his stubborness. _well, i'll have to figure it out myself. _

"i-"

"yeah, yeah, yeah. ok. the teacher's talking."

"sheesh... stupid wench keeps cutting me off." inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"i heard that!" kagome whispered.

"well, you-"

"whatever. be quiet. you're going to get me in trouble."

"see-"

"inuyasha, are you asking dear lady kagome out? it seems that she's refused according to her face expression." the teacher walked over to the unfortunate inuyasha.kagome snickered.

"sorry sir, but you have it wrong."

"i do, eh? then, tell me, what is it that i have wrong?"

"you see, sir, she asked ME out, and I'M the one that's refusing. that expression on her face you ask? depression." inuyasha shook his head as if he knew all and felt sorry for kagome then he flipped his hair.

a couple of people laughed.

kagome piped up,"sorry sir. inuyasha here just got out of the hospital. so i expect that he's a bit confused." then she shook her head the way inuyasha did and then flipped her hair.

the whole class laughed.

"well, we have a lesson to learn, so everybody, open your books to page 132."

"that was _not _cool, kagome."

"that wasn't cool of you either. besides, i have a reputation to live."

"and what would that be?"

"simple. to be better than you."

inuyasha stared daggers at kagome.

kagome winced. "eh, JK about that last part. wanna go to the movies?"

"whatever. don't think that i'll forget that though."

"okay. i'll call you. i have tell mom first."

"alright. bye!"

"is it true that you asked kagome out?"

inuyasha spun around. "what do you want, kikyo?"

"is it true that you asked kagome out?"

"why?"

"never mind." kikyo walked away.

_she gets weirder by the minute. _inuyasha started toward the door.

"hiya, inuyasha." there was a hand on his shoulder. once more, inuyasha spun around.

"get your dirty hands off me, miroku."

"ok. sheesh. so who is it that you like?"

"NOBODY!"

"really. that's why i heard you asked kagome out."

"I DID NOT!!"

"suuuuuuuuuuuuure."

"I WA-"

"anyways, good luck, dude." with a wave miroku left to chase after sango.

inuyasha sighed. then he started toward the door again.

- - - - - - - - -

RIING!

sesshomaru picked up the phone.

"hello?"

"inuyahsa?"

hold on a second."

"INU!!"

"what?!"

"it's a girl!"

_oh yeah, kagome!_

"hello?"

"i'm coming. okay. bye."

before kagome put her jacket on, there was a knock on the door.

_aiyee! inuyasha!_

kagome opened the door. "that was fast."

"yeah, motorcycles are supposed to be fast."

"you have a motorcycle? since when?"

"a long time ago."

"oh."

"let's go." inuyasha grabbed kagome by her arm and practically dragged her out.

"bye mom, sota, and gramps!"

"bye mrs. higurashi, sota, and mr. gramps!"

"don't call me mr. gramps, boy!"


	2. At The Movies

AT THE MOVIES

_she probably wanted to come here so she could weasle out of me who i like... she'll have no idea who i really like...but do i really like this person..?_

_heheheh..hopefully, i'm going find out who inuyasha likes in a friendly conversation..._

30 minutes later...

the funniest part of the movie had come up.

"hahahahaha. kagome, that person acts just like miroku!"

zzzzzz

"kagome..?" inuyasha turned his head. with a forgotten bucket of popcorn in her lap, kagome was asleep and slightly snoring.

_so that's where the popcorn went._

as inuyasha smiled and turned toward the screen again kagome's head landed right on his shoulder.

_you know, i'm not really sure of who i like kagome..._

with a smirk, inuyasha got a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. kagome stirred in her sleep.

"inuyasha?"

"eh, you awake?"

"cowsaremilkshakes."

"what?! oh, you're still asleep..."

actually, kagome wasn't asleep, but faking. _okay, i don't think the friendly conversation idea's gonna work. i know! man, i'm brilliant. if i start saying really random things he'll think i'm sleeping and. then, if i ask him who he likes, like i'm talking in my dreams,he'll probably answer. though i'll really be listening the whole entire time... _

"mossisgreenonrocks..."

"sheesh, kagome. what kind of dream are you having? i ought to wake you up."

"inuyashayou'reachickenizedpuppy."

his ears perked up. _did i hear my name?_

"whoonearthcouldhelikemaybeit'snaraku..."

_naraku? where the hell had that come from?_

inuyasha sighed. "i think going out with kikyo and getting dumped on the second date has changed me alot." _after she dumped me all i kept thinking about you, kagome. even when i was dating her, i was wondering how you were. whenever i'm doing something, your face pops up in my head. _

_so he likes kikyo..? when was he going out with her? when did he get a motorcycle? when did me and him drift so far away? i mean, we are best friends and close and we still hang out alot but.. ._

kagome murmered one last, "treemokeysstolemybananna." then she whimpered for a while and woke up. or so thought inuyasha.

"sweet dreams?"

_hahaha, am i a good actor or what? _

"um, yeah...is the movie over?"

"nope. almost."

"okay."

silence. ( okay, it's not really _silent_, with the movie going and everything but, you know... )

"hey, where's the popcorn?" kagome looked around.

"maybe in your lap?"

kagome blushed. "oops.."

inuyasha whispered. "you look so cute when you're embarresed."

'what did he say?' kagome shook her head really fast. she was imagining things.

"you okay?" inuyasha said with a concerned look. ( aww )

"yeah, thanks."

after the movie was over and the credits began to roll, inuyasha and kagome stood up. then a little kid that looked like a girl ran right between inuyasha's legs, tripping him.

"shippo, wait up!" an old lady pushed past inuyasha making him fall right onto kagome.

_whoa. his face is close to mine... way too close... he has pink lips?!..._

kagome and inuyasha were getting closer toward each other when they heard, "don't you hate it when people make out in the movies?"

inuyahsa jumped away from kagome and kagome stood up quickly. "er, let's go now."

"okay."

"mom! sota! gramps! i'm home!"

"i heard you. did you eat?" kagome's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"no, but i'm not hungry."

"alright, honey."

"where's sota and gramps?"

"sota's sleeping over at his friend's house and your grampa is who knows where."

"okay. i'm going to my room."

"good night, sweetie."

"night, mom."

kagome colasped on her bed. _was it just me, or was inuyasha about to kiss me? oh yeah, he likes kikyo... so the kiss thingy was by probably some accident and me imagining things again. _kagome sighed._ oh well, gotta tell miroku the news... _after some time, kagome fell asleep.

_"KAGOME!! KAGOME!!" _

_"what, inuyasha?"_

_"GET UP!!"_

_why is inuyasha telling me to get up?_

"KAGOME YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

kagome poppd opened her eyes in an instant. "AHHHHH! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

the last thing kagome's mom saw of her daughter that morning was a blur that yelled, "BYE MOM!"


	3. DETENTION

DETENTION

"oh, look who's late now?"

"shut up inuyasha." kagome turned around to hit the white haired boy, but he was already off, running.

"i know you so well that i also know when you're about to hit me, kagome!"

kagome frowned. "yeah, i know."

"NAHNAHNAHNAHNAH!"

"SHUT UP!"

pretty soon, inyasha and kagome were running around and jumping on desks. one of them, to get away, and one, to hurt the other.

"HIGURASHI! ! ( i dunno inuyasha's last name, so if you know it, fill it in. if you don't, make one up. )"

inuyasha and kagome both looked up. "oops..."

after school....

"this is your fault inuyasha." kagome said, whispering and glaring.

"no, this is YOUR fault." inuyasha said glaring, but not bothering to whisper.

"AHEM!" the professor in charge of watching them glared at them both.

kagome passed a note to inuyasha.

YOUR FAULT! dentention goes on my permanent record, too! P

inuyasha read it, then wrote something on it and passed it back.

kagome read it. it had only one simple word on it.

NO

just as kagome was about to write something back, the teacher had snuck up on her. "miss higurashi, passing notes in detention? another day in detention for you both will do some good."

now inuyasha and kagome were glaring at the teacher and the teacher was glaring right back at them.

"unless you two want even more days in detention, you two better get rid of those faces right now."

kagome sighed. _sheesh. inuyasha hasn't changed a bit since we met..._

_kagome had just moved in first grade. at recess she met a boy with long white hair. she flounced to him and asked,"do you do drugs? my mama said that drugs are bad for you and they'll get you killed early." the boy with white hair snapped back,"i know that already. i'm too small to do drugs anyways." kagome was suprised at this boy's tone. "gosh, white haried boy. i was just trying to help. besides, why else would you have white hair already? only grampas and old people have white hair." the boy had looked at her in a very rude way and replied," i was born like that, dope. and don't call me boy!" "then what's your name?" "i'm not telling you!" "whatever, boy." "DON'T CALL ME BOY!!" "okay, animal." the boy growled. "it's inuyasha, ok? now stop bothering me." later that day though, kagome had found inuyasha crying by himself. kagome walked over to inuyasha. "you okay?" "what makes you think i'm not?" "you're crying, duh." "i'm not crying." "yes you are. anyway, when i'm sad or something, my mom let's me go to the arcade. it cheers me up alot. wanna come?" before inuyasha could answer, kagome dragged him to the arcade where the two had played until the owner of the arcade kicked them out. after that, kagome and inuyasha had been friends._

_okay what is kagome thinking? i know that look... she's daydreaming again! does she like somebody? grrrrrrrrr... better not be that bastard, kouga. i remember the first time we met... ( inuyasha has the same flashback except in his POV ) god, she was so annoying! but whenmother died, she was the only one who had been able to comfort me in her weird but cheering ways._

as they were both sighing and thinking deeply, a "LET ME GO! I WAS ONLY WAITING FOR SOMEBODY!" was heard.

"SURE YOU WERE, YOU LIAR!"

"BE QUIET!"

"YES SIR!" miroku shut right up but sango just glared.

"both of you will join the detention room right now and after school tommorow."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT DAMN MIROKU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS! I DID NOTHING EXCEPT GET MY ASS GROPED BY A FREAKING PERVERT!!"

"sango, you beat up miroku on school grounds. and you cussed at a teacher. that concludes to _detention_."

"well, mr. teacher, who the fuck cares whether i cuss or not? anyways, i don't know what conclude means, dumbass."

"and an extra day in detention for you sango."

"fuck..."

"you want another one?"

sango mumbled something about miroku and walked into the detention room.

miroku called,"sango, wait up!"

"don't you dare touch me, pervert or you won't get another chance."

yikes. "okay."

sango sat in front of kagome. "hey, you like miroku? my name's kagome, by the way."

"HELL NO! my name's sango, as you already know."

"yeah. that white haired boy sitting next to me is inuyasha. he's pretty conceited, stuck-up, rude, cranky, and etc., but besides that, he's okay."

"alright. hey, after this pointless detention junk is over, wanna go to the arcade?"

at first, inuyasha wasn't really listening to anything the girls wre talking about. infact, he hardly ever listened to anything. unless, he heard these three magic words, his name, ramen, and the _arcade_.

"you ain't going to an arcade without me."

"oh, yeah, inuyasha lives for the arcade and ramen."

_and you kagome... wait, am **I** thinking this?!_

"okay."

"can i come too?" miroku's face popped out of no where.

"get...away...from...me..."

"sango, you're gonna get kicked out if you don't be careful."

"okay."

"now take a deep breath."

"okay."

"so, can i come?" this resulted in a miroku with a black eye.

"fine. be that way. hey inuyasha, wanna go to the arcade with me?"

"he's going with us already, dork."

"nuh-uh."

"uh-huh."

"nuh-uh."

"uh-huh."

"AN EXTRA MONTH OF DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!!"

all four of them groaned,"my parent's are gonna kill me.."

WhyteLiLi- before i continue, i forgot to put this earlier, but, i don't own inuyasha. okay? i'm not putting this up anymore so you won't see anymore i don't own inuyasha's cause i know i don't and you don't gotta rub it in for mee. ya saw it, ya read it, so don't sue me. please. i'm really broke right now and you will be too.


	4. Just a Friendly Game

JUST A FRIENDLY GAME

kagome let out a sigh of happiness. "finally! i thought that stupid detention thingy would never end!"

sango walked up to kagome. "i know! sheesh, that professor or whatever is a freaking annoying pest!"

"pah, you haven't even met hojo yet."

miroku perked up,"oh yeah! you guys, aren't we going to the arcade?"

"all of us except you, miroku." sango gave the pervert a glare.

"aww, pleeeeease?" miroku looked up to sango with puppy eyes.

inuyasha rolled his eyes. "god, miroku. why would you want to go so badly, anyway?"

"becaus the ladies with the beautiful bodies are going, that's why."

"WHOA! YOU'RE DEFINITETLY NOT GOING!!"

"okay, i know when i'm not wanted."

kagome noticed the way niroku hung his head sadly. "come on, let's just let him go this one time. besides, if he does anything weird you can always beat him up afterwords. you know can."

"alright. what about you, inuyasha?"

"INUYASHA!!"

"what? huh? what's going on? where's the ramen?"

"were you sleeping and walking at the same time?" kagome asked, concerned.

he grinned sheepishly. "i guess so."

"lord, help us." sango looked up.

"so, what is it?"

"should we take miroku to the arcade?"

"i don't care as long as i get to go."

"YAY! i'm going then!"

"trust me, if you try even the _tiniest_ thing, you're life will end at that arcade."

"touchy."

"YOU WANNA DIE NOW?!"

"no ma'm."

"good."

sango started walking toward the arcade with a trembling miroku.

meanwhile, inuyasha and kagome stood their distance away and then started walking.

at the arcade...

BAM BAM BAM!!

"look inuyasha, i just chopped your guy's head off!"

BOOM!!!!!

"i just blew up your hideout, kagome!"

BANG, BANG, KABOOM, CHING, CHING!

"why are you all so happy playing such violent games?"

sango didn't look up from the teken game she was playing. "shutup, miroku. it's just a friendly game. go get me a coke from that vending machine there."

"yes, ma'm." _wait, friendly??!_

HAHAHA! i won! inuyasha, you owe me $5!"

"damn you, wench."

"don't call me wench!"

"wench."

"HEY!!!!!!"

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET? I'M TRYING TO PLAY MY GAME HERE!!"

"sango, it's just a game."

piiiiiiiiing

"okay, it's over. sorry, i'm just really competitive."

"it's okay. inuyasha's like that all the time."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" sango yelled at them both.

"here's your coke, sango."

"AM NOT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ARE TOO!"

"GET OUT! YOU'RE SCARING MY CUSTOMERS AWAY!!"

five minutes later, a kicked out, sango, miroku, kagome, and inuyasha were standing out in the rain.

"when did it start to rain?"

"i don't know. when did it?"

"i want ramen."

"who cares?"

"for now, let's all go to my house. it's across the street in the corner."

"let's hurry!"

"MOM! I'M HOME!"

"sango! why are you soaking wet? and who are these people?"

"mom, it's raining, duh. this is kagome, inuyasha, and you don't wanna know this guy."

"hey! i'm miroku, ma'm."

"i'm glad to see you made some friends, sango. with your temper, i have to admit, i was worried."

"mooooooooooooom!"

"alright honey. well, we don't have any food in the house right now, so, ramen will have to do."

"RAMEN!! YAY!" inuyasha drooled at the thought of his favorite food.

"wow! a whole room full of videogames!"

"these are pretty old like-"

inuyasha and miroku were already sitting down, playing.

"well, they're easly amused. come on, kagome, i'll show you my room."

"wow! it's so big! come to think of it, you're whole house is so big!"

"yeah, my dad owns this one buisness and i guess they're doing pretty well."

"ooooh.. i see."

"here, sit down. sango flopped down on her bed.

"how much do you like inuyasha?"

"what do you mean, like him? OH YEAH!! i forgot to tell miroku..."

"tell that idiot what?"

"the thing is, you know how inuyasha's competitive like you?" sango nodded. "well, there's this one guy inuyasha is biiiig time enimies with, and they always fight. but, inuyasha always wins. but this time, he lost. inuyasha never loses unless he's distracted by something..." kagome paused.

"go on."

"and miroku thought it was love because he hardly gets distracted by anything."

"and.."

"at the movies, he said something about getting dumped by kikyo affected him or something like that. so i think he likes kikyo... but the truth is..."

"yes..?"

"promise you won't tell anyone?"

"kagome, i know we just got to know each other but, you can be sure that you can trust me."

"thanks sango. hey, you wanna be friends?"

"aren't we already?"

"yeah.."

"so the truth is...?"


	5. Weird Feelings

WEIRD FEELINGS

( eh, the truth isn't a big deal. so, yeah.. )

"the truth is, i got this weird feeling, like, i was upset or something, when he told me that thing about kikyo. also, these days, i keep thinking about him... but i'm not sure what these stupid feelings are!"

"it's obvious. lo-"

"it's not love. at least, i don't think it is.. i mean, inuyasha and me are really good friends, but not in love...although..."

"although, you feel like you don't know everything? and you feel far away, or you feel something strange?"

"exactly..."

"hmmm..."

"see miroku, you know how you said i liked somebody?"

"i was right, wasn't i?!"

"let me talk!"

"okay."

"feh, nevermind."

"TELL ME!!"

inuyasha sighed. "alright. well.." he looked at a intently listening miroku and almost burst out laughing. _he looks like a little kid at storytime!_ "nevermind. it's nothing-"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!! I KNOW IT'S NOT NOTHING, IT'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING, SO SPILL IT BEFORE I STRANGLE IT OUT OF YOU BECAUSE OF MY CURIOSTY AND THE SUSPENSE YOU ARE KEEPING ME IN TAKE OVER!!"

_whoa. is this the lecherous wimp miroku i know?_

"TELL ME!!"

"sheesh. don't gotta yell about it..."

"hurry up!"

"the thing is.."

"what is going on down there? i hear all this yelling and i know it's not me. come on, kagome. let's check up on the guys."

"okay."

sango and kagome started walking down the hall. right when sango was about to open the gameroom door, "the thing is.." sango quietly let go of the doorknob.

"why aren't you opening the door?"

"shhhhhh!"

kagome whispered back,"okay. why do i have to be quiet?"

"just listen!"

"the thing is, miroku, you know how i have someone i like?"

"DUH! you asked that about a million times already!"

"well, after i broke up with kikyo-"

"YOU WENT OUT WITH KIKYO?"

"will you stop interrupting me?"

"alright. continue."

"well...i..."

"HURRY UP!!"

"OK! JEEZ!"

"anyways, i don't know why, but i keep thinking about _her_."

kagome eyes suddenly looked sad. "see, sango? i told you."

sango looked at her with sympathy and then said "SHHHH!"

too late. inuyasha heard an "i told you," and immediately rocognized that it was kagome's voice.

"so continue..."

"feh. forget what i said, miroku."

"what?!"

since kagome and sango were kinda leaning on the door, when inuyasha quickly opened the door and kagome fell on top of him. for sango, she fell on top of miroku.

buh bump buh bump ( heart beats, duh )

sango and miroku:

sango blushed a deep shade of pink.

"umm..."

_she looks so pretty up close... and far away too!_

_oh my god, i'm on top of miroku! why in hell am i feeling this way?!_

all of a sudden, a hand felt its way up to sango's butt.

"YOU PERVERT!" POW!

kagome and inuyasha:

_owww...my back...whoa her face is really close...a bit TOO close..._

_ouch! ack! inuyasha! oh god, i'm right on top of him! he's too close!_

"inuyasha.." kagome whispered.

"kagome.." inuyasha whispered back.

"SANGO, DON'T YOU THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOUR FRIENDS TO GO HOME?"

"ack!" kagome jumped up.


	6. Inuyasha and Kagome's Kiss

INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S KISS

"bye guys! see ya tommorow!" sango stood in front of her house and waved.

"BYE!" kagome, inuyasha, and miroku waved back.

kagome looked up towards the sky. "at least it stopped raining.."

"yeah." inuyasha also looked up. then, a bird came flying by and dropped some poop on his head _plop_, right next to his nose. "oh great."

"YOU FUCKING BIRD!!"

kagome started giggling. "inuyasha, you look so funny!" by then, miroku had been rolling on the ground, laughing hard.

POW!

"ouch... i wasn't even doing anything concerning a girl either..."

POW!

"what was that for?!"

"for being a lech and i felt like it."

"you guys, stop it." kagome stepped between the two glaring boys. "here inuyasha, let me get that junk off you." kagome took a hankerchief. ( i don't know how to spell it so just call it a hanky if you want ) inuyasha blushed a deep red and squirmed a bit. "stay still!" kagome tip toed to get the part she couldn't reach very well. _damn, she's too close! why does this always happen?! _miroku stood in the background laughing to himself at inuyasha's strawberry looking face.

"there. all done." inuyasha just stood there, blushing.

"inuyasha, are you okay?"

"inuyasha?" miroku walked over to inuyasha and bonked him on the head with his fist.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"okay, he's alive." with that, miroku calmly walked back to kagome.

inuyasha started growling. "-you-"

kagome went up and slapped inuyasha on his back.

"HEY!"

kagome smiled innocently. "let's go home."

inuyasha crossed his arms "fine."

"and since my house is right across the street, you two go on without me. after all, you guys live right next to each other."

"okay. bye miroku!"

bye kagome, inuyasha!"

"you're gonna die tommorow miroku!"

"why?"

"let's go!" kagome dragged inuyasha home. "BYE MIROKU!!"

after kagome and inuyasha had gone home, miroku laid on his bed thinking, _those two are the perfect couple... just like me and sango... _with a wide grin on his face, miroku fell asleep.

"wow. it's already night. time goes by fast."

"yeah, it's also really dark tonight." inuyasha had his head turned while talkking so the result was him walked into a lampost.

"HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS A LAMPOST THERE!"

kagome shrugged. "i didn't really know until the last few seconds and i wanted to see your reaction. it was what i expected, by the way."

"grrr! i'm going to show you how walking into a pole feels like!"

"gotta catch me first!" kagome stuck her tongue out and started running.

"get back here, wench!"

"hahahaha! i ain't in track for nothing!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

inuyasha chased kagome around the street. all of a sudden, kagome tripped and fell on her back. inuyasha, going too fast couldn't stop and tripped and fell on top of her. altough accidently, their lips touched. _ack! i know we've been really close to each other many times but right now i'm actually kissing inuyasha!!_

_my lips! kagome! crap, we've been getting really close to doing this, but now it's happening!_

both were too stunned to move so they just laid there, on top of each other, lips still touching.

_heck, our lips are already touching, might as well make it into a real kiss._ inuyasha pressed a bit harder and kagome did the same. _oh my god, i'm kissing inuyasha! whoa, he's a good kisser! _both shut out all of their thoughts, fulling enjoying the moment in their bliss. but as inuyasha came to his senses, he jumped up and blushed furiously. "hey, um, i gotta go.. fluffy is probably worrying.

_sesshomaru, worrying? yeah, right. eh, why do i care? i guess he just wants to go home..._

yeah, me too." _is it just me or does kagome look kinda sad?_

"well, night."

"night."

blushing, kagome and inuyasha both entered their houses.

"HI MOM! I'M HOME SOTA AND GRAMPS!"

"hi sis!" sota bounded up to her. "where's inuyasha? oh yeah, by the way, you're busted."

"inuyasha went home. wait a minute, WHAT??"

"mom was really mad cuz you didn't call to tell her that you were coming home late. oh, and you're principal called and told her about the month of detention."

"SHIT!!"

"FLUFFY!!"

"what, mutt?"

"DON'T CALL ME MUTT!"

"don't call me fluffy."

"fine."

"oh, and your principal called about your detention."

"so..?"

"dad's coming."

inuyasha gulped.

an: oh yeah, in this story sesshy isn't evil just a mean brother.. i think


End file.
